Is This The End of Batman's Career?
by Windrises
Summary: The Scarecrow's newest fear toxin damages Batman so much that he seeks help from Talia and Ra's al Ghul.


Note: Batman is owned by DC Comics and was created by writer Bill Finger and artist Bob Kane.

Bruce Wayne got on his Batman costume and went into the Batcave. Alfred Pennyworth walked up to him and said, "I didn't see the signal."

Batman replied, "There was no Bat-Signal, but I know that the Scarecrow broke out of Arkham Asylum a few days. I need to find out what that freaky menace is up to."

Meanwhile, the Scarecrow entered Rupert Thorne's office. Rupert was one of many crime bosses who wanted Batman out of the way. Scarecrow had been boasting about having a plan that would defeat Batman. He had a suitcase that was full of his latest fear toxins. He sat down and said, "Greetings Mr. Thorne."

Rupert replied, "Greetings Mr. Crane."

The Scarecrow responded, "Refer to me as the Scarecrow."

Rupert replied, "Whatever."

The Scarecrow said, "I've been needing an employer to pay me regularly for my experiments."

Rupert replied, "I'm willing to for all that silly fear stuff if you can get rid of Batman."

The Scarecrow had an evil smile on his face while saying, "I guarantee you that I'll put Batman out of the crime fighting business."

Rupert wasn't too trusting of the Scarecrow. Dozens of criminals had the boastful arrogance to think that they could defeat Batman. Rupert asked, "How will you defeat him?"

The Scarecrow said, "You money obsessed fools don't care about how stuff gets done."

Rupert replied, "Fair point. Get rid of Batman as soon as possible. I'll pay you a monthly salary for your fear experiments."

The Scarecrow smiled and responded, "What a deliciously scary deal."

An hour later Batman saw the Bat Signal so he went to the police station's rooftop and asked, "What's happening?"

Commissioner Gordon said, "The Scarecrow broke into the bank across the street."

Batman thought about it and replied, "Robbing the bank that's across from the police station seems like a pathetic crime. It's clear that the Scarecrow wants to be found so he can try out his new fear toxin."

Commissioner Gordon responded, "Detective Bullock charged after the Scarecrow and I haven't from him since."

Batman said, "I'll go take care of Scarecrow."

Meanwhile, Talia al Ghul had been hired by her father, Ra's al Ghul, to bring Batman to his hideout. She burst into Wayne Manor. Alfred Pennyworth nervously asked, "What are you doing here?"

Talia grabbed Alfred and asked, "Where is my beloved?"

Alfred asked, "Who is your beloved?"

Talia angrily said, "Don't mess with me you penny-pinching fool. Where's Batman, also known as Bruce Wayne?"

Alfred replied, "He's dealing with the Scarecrow's latest crime."

Talia smiled and said, "I'll find him and bring him to his real home."

Batman rushed to the bank. He looked and saw that Detective Bullock was shaking in fear. Batman walked up to him and asked, "Are you okay?"

Detective Bullock shook harder when he saw Batman. He said, "Get away." He tried to run away. He accidentally ran into a wall and passed out.

Batman looked around and saw that the bank's owner and employees were shaking around too. Batman was unaware that the Scarecrow was saving an evil bigger fear toxin for him.

Batman went into the bank vault and said, "Your crimes keep getting more obvious."

The Scarecrow defensively replied, "Don't insult my schemes."

Batman said, "The pettiness of your schemes are the real insult. You've been using fear toxins for years and it hasn't led to any real success. Cut out the antics."

The Scarecrow had an evil smile on his face while saying, "The time of antics is over. However, the biggest ending involves the end of your crime fighting career." He threw a toxin at Batman. Batman used his fast reflexes to avoid the toxin, but some of it landed on his feet.

Batman had a confident smile on his face while saying, "Not a single droplet of that garbage got into my mouth."

The Scarecrow replied, "It's not required to drink it. The toxin is so strong that even getting it on your feet will do the trick." Batman looked down and saw that a majority of the toxin had landed on his feet. Scarecrow said, "The toxin will travel from your feet to your brain. Your confidence will be shattered away."

Batman tried to ignore the fear toxin, but it started affecting his brain. The Scarecrow stared at him which freaked Batman out. Batman nervously said, "Please leave."

The Scarecrow replied, "Very well." He grabbed the bank's bags of money and ran out.

It took a few minutes for Batman to get the bravery to get up and walk out of the bank vault. Detective Bullock and the bank staff didn't have the fear toxins affecting them anymore. Batman still had the fear toxin problem, but Scarecrow gave him a much stronger toxin than the others.

Detective Bullock walked up to Batman and asked, "What happened?"

Batman said, "The Scarecrow escaped. I failed to defeat him."

Detective Bullock angrily replied, "Failing seems to be your new hobby." Batman was becoming scared of Bullock so he ran out.

Batman started walking back to the Batmobile. He passed by a plant store. His fear toxin made him imagine that Poison Ivy was coming after him. He heard Poison Ivy say, "Cowardly vigilantes must grow so I can start planting the seeds of Gotham's destruction." Batman sweated in fear, but Poison Ivy wasn't actually there.

The plant store owner asked, "What made Batman freak out?"

One of the customers said, "Your wig makes me want to freak out."

The plant store owner frowned at the customer and said, "I'm going to raise the prices on whatever you buy here." The customer freaked out.

Batman bumped into a man who had an umbrella. Batman suddenly saw Penguin, even though Penguin wasn't actually there. He imagine Penguin saying, "Penguins have been a superior animal to bats. I'm going to prove it by having you removed from the animal kingdom." Batman pointed to the innocent's man umbrella and used a batarang to break it in half.

The man with the umbrella asked, "What's up with Batman?"

The man's wife said, "I've told you not to carry that old fashioned umbrella around. You're going to get screams from a lot of millennials if you keep that thing."

The man replied, "I didn't know that Batman was a fashion snob."

Batman ran to his car while dealing with constant fears. He bumped into Talia. However, Batman wasn't scared of her. She seemed like an angel compared to the fears that he had been dealing with. He imagined her in a dark blue dress which made him smile.

Talia said, "Greetings beloved. We've been separated for too long."

Batman nervously sweated and replied, "My mind's not working right. The Scarecrow used a fear toxin on me."

Talia hugged Batman and responded, "Don't worry my dear. I'll take care of you."

Batman knew that trusting Talia was a questionable thing to do, but the Scarecrow's fear toxin and his feelings for her weakened his common sense. He nodded to her.

Talia picked up Batman and said, "Close your eyes."

Batman nervously asked, "Why?"

Talia smiled and said, "So you can wake up with new confidence and happiness." He lightly smiled at her before closing his eyes.

When Batman woke up, he was in one of the rooms of Ra's al Ghul's hideout. The guards instantly informed Ra's al Ghul about Batman waking up.

Batman left the room and started moving around the hallway. He had been having various nightmares in his sleep. However, he wasn't sleeping anymore so he could avoid scary visions easier. He started walking normally.

Ra's al Ghul tapped Batman on the shoulder and said, "Greetings Bruce."

Batman angrily replied, "Your angelic daughter brought me to your lousy hideout."

Ra's asked, "Angelic?"

Batman paused and asked, "Has Talia told you about the Scarecrow's fear toxin?"

Ra's said, "Indeed she has. I've done a lot of researching in my overly long lifetime. I know about the fear toxin that Scarecrow made. It makes things you have a moderate amount of fear for seem terrifying and it makes the happier things in your life seem absolutely wonderful."

Batman thought about it and replied, "That's why Talia seemed so lovely earlier."

Talia walked by and asked, "Does it take a fear toxin to make me seem beautiful?"

Batman said, "That's not what I meant. You're always glamorous."

Talia smiled and replied, "You're quite the charmer."

Ra's al Ghul put his hand on Batman's shoulder and said, "I can help you."

Batman replied, "No offense old man, but you're not exactly the leader of a trustworthy team."

Ra's responded, "True, but I'm the only one around here who knows about the fear toxin and the only one who has the power to cure you."

Batman replied, "Then I want your help. I'm just worried that you want something unreasonable in return."

Ra's responded, "I always want something unreasonable." Batman and Talia nodded in agreement. Ra's said, "I need you to agree to become the League of Assassins' leader after I die."

Batman folded his arms and replied, "You know that I have strong no guns policy. Working for the League of Assassins would be almost as bad as working for the Justice League."

Ra's said, "Being the new leader would be the best experience of your life. You'd have your own loyal team and play a part in changing the world."

Batman replied, "Your plan would ruin a majority of the world. You're an old maniac who's too ego-filled to realize how outdated his plans are."

Ra's angrily responded, "How dare you speak to such a high ranking member of royalty with such judgmental comments."

Talia faced Batman and said, "We could tie the knot."

Batman replied, "I don't wear shoelaces."

One of the guards whispered to Ra's, "I never expected Batman to say something so foolish."

Ra's whispered, "The fear toxin scares his brain from thinking properly."

Talia dragged Batman into her room and closed the door. She asked, "Don't you care about me?"

Batman said, "I do. I've never had stronger feelings for a woman before." Talia was about to kiss him, but he said, "My love for you isn't as passionate as my desire to save Gotham."

Talia folded her arms and angrily replied, "How petty of you."

Batman asked, "You think that saving thousands of people from Gotham's maniacs is petty?"

Talia replied, "The untrained citizens of your city don't deserve to have you protect them from every eccentric fool that has a corny gimmick."

Batman said, "The city needs me. I'd never move here and leave Gotham behind."

Talia replied, "If you left, the lazy fools of the police force might be inspired to do their job. Your true home isn't Gotham. My father's team will become your army, you will become their leader, and I will be your wife. Doesn't that sound like paradise?"

Batman said, "The thought of that scares me."

Talia replied, "That's because of the Scarecrow's silly fear toxin."

Batman said, "I need you to get the fear toxin antidote from your father. Pretend like I agreed to his plan to get the antidote."

Talia asked, "Why would I participate in something that would give you the courage to leave me behind and start fighting crime in Gotham?"

Batman said, "I'll make it up to you."

Talia stared at Batman and asked, "How can I trust you?"

Batman answered, "Your father's lied to you dozens of times. I've never lied to you."

Talia sighed and replied, "Strong argument beloved."

Talia went into her father's study room and said, "I believe that Bruce will agree to your plan if he gets the antidote."

Ra's replied, "Very well." He grabbed a test tube out of his desk and said, "Give this to him. It's the most successful antidote to fear toxins ever made. Batman will owe me a lot for this gift."

Talia held back a sneaky looking smile while saying, "Batman intends on paying you back."

Talia walked back to her room and handed the antidote to Batman. Batman drank it and started heading out. Talia grabbed him and gave him a big kiss. He blushed at her and left.

Batman went back to Gotham and went to Rupert Thorne's office. He looked around and saw the Scarecrow and Rupert. Scarecrow said, "Don't bother trying to fight back Batman. Your crime fighting career is over."

Batman confidently replied, "I intend on staying a crime fighter forever."

Rupert angrily stared at Scarecrow and said, "It sure seems like your fear toxin is a piece of trash."

Scarecrow replied, "I gave Batman the biggest fear toxin that I've ever made."

Rupert responded, "He doesn't seem that scared."

The Scarecrow said, "I thought that the fear toxin could break his confidence as a crime fighter."

Batman responded, "It wasn't powerful enough to break my desire to save Gotham." He stared at Scarecrow with menacing anger.

Scarecrow may of been the best at scaring people, but he wasn't fearless. He tried to hide his fear while saying, "The fear toxin I gave you is more powerful than the will of any human."

Batman replied, "My name implies that I'm both a bat and a man. The man part of me is fading away. I'm truly a bat and my will is stronger than anything of your schemes." He beat up the Scarecrow.

Rupert tried to walk away, but Batman punched him to the ground. Rupert crash landed on the Scarecrow. Batman put handcuffs on both of them and delivered them to Commissioner Gordon.

A few hours later Talia was delivered a piece of mail. She opened it and saw that it was a plane ticket to Gotham. She knew that the ticket was from her beloved so she lied to her father about going on vacation and left.

A few days later Talia arrived in Gotham. Bruce Wayne was there to pick her up. He said, "You helped me get the antidote so I hope that this counts as a way of paying you back."

Talia replied, "It sure does beloved." She kissed Bruce.

Bruce and Talia got into Bruce's limo. Alfred started driving them to Wayne Manor. Bruce said, "I'm not going to give up on being Batman, but I also won't give up on you."

Talia replied, "My father will eventually find out what's going on."

Bruce responded, "I lost my fear about stuff like that, thanks to you." Bruce looked out the window. It was super dark out, but Bruce had never felt so relaxed and confident. Fears come and go, but Batman will be around forever.


End file.
